THIS IS A SHANNON AWARD PROVIDING PARTIAL SUPPORT FOR THE RESEARCH PROJECTS THAT FALL SHORT OF THE ASSIGNED INSTITUTE'S FUNDING RANGE BUT ARE IN THE MARGIN OF EXCELLENCE. THE SHANNON AWARD IS INTENDED TO PROVIDE SUPPORT TO TEST THE FEASIBILITY OF THE APPROACH; DEVELOP FURTHER TESTS AND REFINE RESEARCH TECHNIQUES; PERFORM SECONDARY ANALYSIS OR AVAILABLE DATA SETS; OR CONDUCT DISCRETE PROJECTS THAT CAN DEMONSTRATE THE PI'S RESEARCH CAPABILITIES OR LEND ADDITIONAL WEIGHT TO AN ALREADY MERITORIOUS APPLICATION. THE ABSTRACT BELOW IS TAKEN FROM THE ORIGINAL DOCUMENT SUBMITTED BY THE PRINCIPAL INVESTIGATOR. DESCRIPTION: This is a proposal for a FIRST Award designed to evaluate the contribution of biobehavioral factors in fibromyalgia. Fibromyalgia is a prevalent rheumatologic condition characterized by widespread pain, reports of pain upon palpation of at least 11 of 18 specific tender points, various co-occurring physical complaints and affective distress. Although various physical and psychological factors have been studied, the pathophysiological mechanisms of fibromyalgia are not well understood. It has been suggested that it is important to integrate physical, perceptual and psychological factors rather than viewing them in a dichotomous fashion to better understand the mechanism underlying chronic pain problems such as fibromyalgia. The primary purpose of this project is to evaluate the contribution of biobehavioral factors to fibromyalgia. The project is designed to evaluate actual and perceived physical, cardiovascular and musculoskeletal phenomena. This project examines four core questions: (1) Are fibromyalgia patients more physically deconditioned and/or do they perceive exercise to be more fatiguing? (2) Is level of physical conditioning related to the diagnostic criteria of fibromyalgia? (3) Is fibromyalgia associated with maladapted physical reaction to stress? and (4) Do fibromyalgia patients have an inability to accurately detect muscle tension? One hundred fibromyalgia patients will be compared to 100 headache patients, 100 healthy sedentary individuals and 100 health physically active individuals. All participants will undergo a standardized trigger point examination, aerobic and muscle fitness tests, electromyographic (EMG) evaluation of muscles in response to physical and psychological stress and a tension-perception task using the magnitude production method. They will also complete self-report inventories assessing levels of somatic attention and awareness. The results of this study should help to promote better understanding of the mechanisms underlying fibromyalgia and facilitate development of effective treatments for fibromyalgia.